


After Santa

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Dean, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Manhandling, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Sam, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: Sam takes up the invitation to Dean’s office again, this time after hours.Sequel to Secret Santa.





	

Yes, Sam definitely would like some more bonding experience. 

So after hours, he was back up knocking on Mr.Smith’s- Dean’s door, feeling nervous again for a different reason, this time.

The door opened a fraction and sweet green eyes greeted him cautiously; a little shocked, a little relieved and a hell of a lot nervous like his guest was. 

Sam gave a small smile, and in a moment was quickly being pulled into the room before the door was shut behind. For a different reason, this time.

It was like a switch had gone off; Dean suddenly seemed like a different person as he pushed Sam up against the door and kissed him passionately, like a thirsty man in an oasis (God, those lips weren’t only for show) while his hands grabbed Sam’s face, his neck, tugged on his collar, like they wanted to go everywhere at once.

Well, if he was so sure, Sam was obligated to show him what he was in for. 

He flipped their positions easily, shoving Dean against the door and pressing their bodies flush together, crowding him in- Dean’s gasp turned into a moan, his body going a bit slack where he stood trapped between the door and a literal wall of flesh. 

Oh, of course he dug the big stuff, the size difference, the manhandling. The bear Santa and twink Rudolph wasn’t at random, was it? And that troll had known. 

“Already so hard,” Sam breathed as he directed his assault to Dean’s neck. “Been thinking about this all day, Mr. Smith? Even during your meeting?”

“F-Fuck yeah…” Longer than that; since he first saw this freaking Goliath in the elevator, Dean Smith had wanted him. What was a guy like Sam Wesson even doing in tech support? All he should’ve been supporting was Dean against that elevator’s wall.

His office door worked well enough so far though.

“Want you,” he grunted, tugging on that ugly yellow t-shirt while Sam threw off his suspenders and tugged off his tie. “Want it. Give it to me good, Sam, I know you can…”

He felt Sam smirk into his neck. “Can you take it good? Like a reindeer?”

 _That little shit-!_ Dean whimpered and grinded back into him desperately, his lust silencing his brain.

*

Sam gave it better than Santa; that sweet doe-eyed guy had turned into an animal, which was just what had been required. What was left of Dean Smith now lay like a ragdoll on his desk, dirty and sated and aching all over. The impeccable hairstyle he spent hours on each morning was now an undignified mess. His own semen was cooling on his chest near a pair of hickeys, while the remains of his expensive shirt still hung on one arm. His ass distinctly burned from improper usage of his suspenders. For now though, he was hardly aware of anything but his own harsh panting and the weight resting above him.

Sam had half-collapsed over him, his head on Dean’s shoulder; his once-stylized hair was also on the loose, fanned out over Dean’s skin. His partner’s legs still rested on his large shoulders and his wrapped-up cock remained in Dean for the moment as he tried to catch his breath. When his sight cleared somewhat, he lifted his head gingerly and met Dean’s eyes.

They just stared at each other for a moment, both a little dazed and unsure of what to say. At last, Sam gently pulled out and tried to let Dean’s legs down, which was met with a sharp hiss and a whimper. 

“God, I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking Dean over with concern. Honestly, Smith looked more gorgeous than ever; thoroughly wrecked, his flush bringing out his freckles beautifully. And Sam had been the cause of it all, but he feared if he had gone a bit far. “Was I too rough?”

Dean huffed out a chuckle. “Yeah,” he croaked out, and Sam almost felt worse at his voice before he continued: “And it was awesome.”

Relieved, Sam returned the smile, then got up off him. Dean had expected him to get away and leave him there to tend to himself, but the tech stayed close and helped him up before he even took off his dirty condom. Huh, the sweet doe-eyed guy was back apparently. Dean wasn’t in a place to complain- he held onto Sam’s arms and stood up on shaky legs, groaning as his back ached deeply. Okay, maybe he’d gotten a bit old for animalistic desk sex.

“Just a minute,” Sam muttered and left his side, only to return quickly with tissues and his condom gone. Then he got to cleaning Dean up, wiping the semen and excess sweat off his chest and neck as Dean stood still, leaning back on the desk for support.

Sam’s gaze lingered on the bruises he’d left on Dean’s chest; one of them was at his collarbone while the other stood close to a nipple- he recalled the way Dean squirmed and moaned out his name right as he made that one. His lips curled despite himself.

“I’d say I’m sorry for these too,” he remarked softly as his fingers passed gently over them, “but I’m really not.”

He looked up at Dean’s face to see his reaction; although still a bit dazed, Dean didn’t seem bothered by his remark, meeting his gaze and they stared silently for a while. 

“Me neither,” Dean finally muttered and averted his eyes. Also, was that the remainder of the sex, or was he actually blushing a little? “... Anyway. We should get dressed alrea-…dy…”

Sam had suddenly leaned down and kissed the hickey right beside his nipple, causing goosebumps over Dean’s chest. It didn’t stop there; the adoring pecks traveled upward, passing over his bruised collarbone, and reached his neck, when Dean couldn’t help but let out a little sound of pleasure.

“Would it be absurd if I asked you out to dinner now?” Sam muttered in his neck, his voice low in a bashful way. “Or coffee, or, whatever you like. I wanted to ask sooner but, y’know. I just work on the first floor, so…”

Later, Dean would scold himself for the tightening of his chest at that moment. Jeez, why couldn’t the guy leave him there abruptly after a thorough screwing, like the regular douchebag bull he was used to? He had never met a fuck-their-brains-out-then-ask-them-out-adorably bull before.

 _Oh, to hell with it._ His hand came up to stroke the hairs at Sam’s nape gingerly. “Coffee could be nice.”

He felt the moment Sam stopped breathing. Then he looked up, all ridiculous puppy-eyes. “Yeah?”

Dean chuckled as he hoped not to regret this. “Yeah, Sammy.”


End file.
